The invention concerns a pressure electrolyzer and a cell frame for said electrolyzer.
Pressure electrolyzers for the electrolytic cleavage of water into hydrogen and oxygen are known which have a pressure tank and a block of electrolytic cells, which is arranged in the pressure tank and contains a number of electrolytic cells combined in the form of a stack. Each electrolytic cell contains an anode and a cathode. An electrolytic fluid or electrolyte circulation system serves to supply an anolyte to the anodes and a catholyte to the cathodes. The electrolytic cell block has a sealed housing, by which it is sealed from the interior of the pressure tank. A pressure electrolyzer of this type is described in DE 25 48 699 C3.
Expensive devices that contain spring elements, a support frame, and similar components are usually necessary for tensioning and sealing the individual cells of the electrolytic cell block against one another. The power supply system for the electrolytic cell block has previously consisted of a large number of parts, including a pressure pipe, gaskets, etc.